Blue Instead of Green
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Loki has a son, but the events of Thor and the Avengers happen anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Fandoms: Harry Potter, Thor, The Avengers, minor mentions of Diablo 3.

Characters: Harry Potter, Loki, The Avengers

Prompt: Harry is actually the son of Loki . (The events of harry potter happened hundreds of years before the events of Thor and there is no magical world. ) Loki raises him after being horrified that his son watched his mother being murdered in front of him. When Loki finds out he is part jotun, and so does Harry (renamed) , the events of Thor happen, they both let go of the bridge and fall into the void, and get controlled by thanos. The both try to take over New York , but when the hulk smashes them, they regain their control over themselves, and when the team find out, they ask them to join.

Prompt Made By: Natalya Leonov (There's supposed to be a dot in between those, but FF doesn't like it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Notes: As this is a rather long prompt, I'm splitting it into multiple chapters (about 5-ish or so). Whichever part of the prompt is in each chapter will be underlined like this.

* * *

Magic was once as bountiful on Earth as it was on Asgard. Unlike on Asgard, it slowly died out, until virtually no one was able to cast it, which is the reason that Loki had been so delighted to find someone who could. Loki wasn't _supposed_ to be on Earth – in fact he was supposed to be studying – but that had never stopped him before.

Lily Evans had been just as delighted to find someone who could do the same things as she could. Her experiences with the other two men – Snape had tried to separate her from her sister, and Potter was a complete arse – had been terrible, but she and Loki got along well, spending hours talking about magic and creating new theories and spells.

And then the most terrible thing happened to them. James Potter may have been an arse, but he was a very rich arse. While Lily's father allowed her and her sister, Petunia, to learn to read and write, and to study whatever subjects took their fancy, he made sure they knew that he would pick their husbands.

And Potter had offered to pay off their mortgages and loans in return for Lily's hand in marriage. It was an offer unheard of in most circles, where the bride's family gave a dowry to her new husband. Her father accepted, and Lily was horrified.

"We could run away together," Loki said.

"How could we?" Lily asked, sobbing. "He will chase us wherever we go on Earth. And I can't come with you to Asgard – your father's law!"

"Then we must make the most of the time we have left together," Loki told her.

* * *

The marriage of Lily Evans to James Potter was the celebration of the decade. Loki wasn't there. Lily had begged him not to come. Nearly nine months later, Harry James Potter – named for his father's grandfather and his father – was born. Everyone always remarked how much he looked like James, but had Lily's eyes.

Lily knew the truth.

Harry had her eye's shape, yes, but the color was all Loki's. As were the rest of his features. Lily was fortunate that James and Loki shared several features, as James wouldn't take it well if he ever found out the baby wasn't his.

* * *

Rumors were being spread in the small village James had moved them to – rumors about a witch who was killing villagers. Lily was worried. She hadn't practiced magic since she had been separated from Loki – no matter how many times James told her it was safe in their house – but she was still scared someone might find out. It didn't help that Harry appeared to have inherited both her and Loki's power combined.

"It's Riddle," James told her one evening at dinner. "The man that lives alone in the old rundown Gaunt shack. They found his spell book, but just missed him. They'll catch him soon."

"I hope so," Lily said. "Magic users like that give the rest of us a bad reputation."

"Not that you've been doing much magic lately, but have you seen Harry? My boy is going to be as powerful as Merlin himself. Obviously, he got it from me."

"Obviously," Lily agreed. His temper was terrible when something didn't go his way or someone didn't agree with him. His best friend, Sirius Black, was almost as bad. Remus was the only one of James' friends Lily got along with; she wasn't sure why Remus was friends with them in the first place with his kind nature.

James was about to say something else, when the door was blown in.

"Riddle," James snarled. It was the last thing he said. Riddle killed him instantly, turning his wand to Lily Potter only to find she was gone! A baby's cry drifted down the stairs, and Riddle grinned maniacally. No mother would ever leave their child behind if they could help it.

* * *

Lily quickly did the reverse scrying spell that Loki had created. It allowed him to watch his son grow up even if he wouldn't be there. Tonight, it would hopefully let him save their son. Loki never told her how long it took him to travel from Asgard to Earth.

Lily turned when Riddle entered the room, and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because it's your fault! If you and your stupid husband hadn't moved here, none of those idiot villagers would have noticed my use of magic! He was the one who led them to me, and now he and his family shall pay the price!"

"Not Harry. Please, not Harry."

"Stupid girl," Riddle said. He blasted her into the wall with his wand, throwing a killing curse after her just in case, and then turned his wand on baby Harry. "Just one left."

"Get away from my son!" Riddle only had time to turn and think '_That's not Potter!'_ before Loki's magic disintegrated him. Harry began crying again, until Loki picked him up.

"Shh, shh. I've got you now," Loki said. He kneeled next to Lily, checking to see if she had survived. She hadn't. Loki's tears joined Harry's. Finally he stood up, and prepared to take one of his backdoor's into Asgard. He gave Lily's face one last look.

"I will never allow anyone to take away someone I care about again," Loki vowed.

* * *

"Inform my mother I need to speak with her," Loki told the guard standing outside his bedroom. It was pure luck that one of his backdoors opened up into his own bedroom rather than his brother, Thor's room, or worse, his parents' room – walking in on them trying for another child once had been more than enough.

"Loki?" Frigga asked, knocking on the door. He quickly ushered his mother into the room, motioning for her to be quiet. He had only just gotten his son to sleep. "What's going on?" she whispered.

Loki didn't reply, but instead took her by the hand and led her over to the other side of his bed. While blankets had covered Harry from view of anyone who entered, the sleeping baby was easily revealed with just a few steps to the left.

"Whose?"

"Mine. With a young Midgardian woman. She was a magic user like me, but was married off by her father to someone else, and killed earlier tonight. We spent one night together. He is all I have left of her. Please don't take him away from me."

"Oh, Loki," Frigga said, pulling her youngest son to her for a hug and kissing him on the head. "Your son is your own. No one will take him from you, but we must present the babe to your father."

Loki nodded. "But can it wait 'til the morn? He just lost his mother tonight, and I've only just gotten him to sleep."

"Of course," Frigga said. "I will ensure we have a private family breakfast tomorrow. You may present your son then."

"Thank you."

Frigga gave him one last kiss on the head, and swept from the room.

* * *

Odin eyed the bundle in Loki's eyes suspiciously. "Your mother informs me you have something to tell me."

Loki opened his mouth to explain, only for the bundle to sneeze, startling Thor.

"Your clothes have sneezed, brother!" Loki gave him a venomous look.

"Thor, you idiot, this isn't clothes, it's my son."

"A nephew!" Thor boomed. Odin groaned and rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"I thought for sure Thor would be the first one with an illegitimate child," Odin said. The look Frigga gave him was almost as venomous as the one Loki had given Thor. "His mother?"

"Killed with her husband last night, by a madman who will be troubling no one ever again."

"And his name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"A Midgardian name?"

"His mother was a Midgardian, father, as was her husband."

"A mortal? Is the boy mortal as well?"

"No, father," Loki said. "I checked last night. While he may grow quicker than Asgardian children, he will have our lifespan and abilities." Odin frowned and glanced at Frigga, who rose her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look.

"Harry is not a proper Asgardian name," Odin said. "If we are to claim him as your son, and a Prince of Asgard, he will need a proper name."

"Haedrig," Loki said immediately. Haedrig Eamon had been the blacksmith in the village where Loki had met Lily. He had given Loki and Lily a place to hide and discuss magic. His wife had even joined their discussions sometimes, though she had much less power than them.

And Loki certainly wasn't going to let his father name his son. That would lead to Odin thinking he could help train the boy, and the last thing Loki wanted was a mini-Thor for a son. One was more than enough, thank you.

"Haedrig," Odin grumbled. "Prince Haedrig Lokison. Very well. We will present the child to Asgard this evening."

* * *

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


	2. Chapter 2

Fandoms: Harry Potter, Thor, The Avengers, minor mentions of Diablo 3.

Characters: Harry Potter, Loki, The Avengers

Prompt: Harry is actually the son of Loki . (The events of harry potter happened hundreds of years before the events of Thor and there is no magical world. ) Loki raises him after being horrified that his son watched his mother being murdered in front of him. When Loki finds out he is part jotun, and so does Harry (renamed) , the events of Thor happen, they both let go of the bridge and fall into the void, and get controlled by thanos. The both try to take over New York , but when the hulk smashes them, they regain their control over themselves, and when the team find out, they ask them to join.

Prompt Made By: Natalya Leonov

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Notes: As this is a rather long prompt, I'm splitting it into multiple chapters (about 5-ish or so). Whichever part of the prompt is in each chapter will be underlined like this.

* * *

Loki was used to nasty comments behind his back, even to Thor joining in with a few of them. Thor, Loki thought, was just a bit too stupid to realize the people he was joking with actually meant their comments. It was no surprise to Loki, when some of those comments were about his son. Loki kept his temper in check, and ignored them. If he were to take action against them, he wasn't sure he would stop until they were dead.

Thor, on the other hand, was not so calm. He may tease his brother of practicing a woman's craft, among other things, but he had already become very protective of his nephew, and would not hear a word against him. This, of course, led to an all-out brawl with another Asgardian.

"Little bastard will probably use magic like his _father_," was the comment. It wasn't bad as far as the nasty comments Loki had received – the baby was tiny; he and Lily hadn't been married making him a bastard; and the boy was very strong in magic, something Loki was particularly proud of – which may have been why Loki had been able to ignore the man.

Thor became enraged and tackled him. The other Asgardian's friends joined in, followed swiftly by Sif and the Warriors Three. By the time the brawl ended – via Sif's boot catching the last one in the head – the commenter had most of his ribs crushed and one less limb.

* * *

Asgardians aged much slower than humans. While they would quickly go from baby to toddler, their aging then slowed down to one year to every human's five, until they reached their prime, when their aging would slow down even further, one year to every human's century. The frost giants had similar aging to the Asgardians.

Haedrig, showing his mother's blood, aged like a human until he hit his prime. By the time his aging slowed – magical analysis showed that he would age closer to one year for every human's seventy-five, rather than hundred years – Haerig looked more like Loki's brother than son.

Haedrig enjoyed pranks as much as his father did, although he tended to draw the line sooner than Loki did. He would, however, still keep his silence out of loyalty to his father. It was because of this that he would not help his father with his latest plan – ruining Thor's coronation. Or rather, that he wouldn't help with the frost giants.

"Ruining Uncle's coronation is one thing," Haedrig told him. "I don't think he should be King yet either, but _frost giants_? Are you out of your mind, father? If Grandfather finds out, he'll kill both of us – you for doing it, and me for not speaking up!"

"He won't find out, my darling, relax," Loki said. "And the guards will kill the giants before they get anywhere important."

"You know people say you and Uncle have nothing in common," Haedrig said. "They're wrong. You're both reckless and headstrong idiots." Loki pursed his lips and glared at his son. "You look like a fish."

Loki's glared harder, until they both broke into laughter.

* * *

Loki went with the frost giants plan anyway, and to both his and Haedrig's sorrow, two guards were killed during it.

"Please don't put me in this position again," Haedrig said, after assuring his father he'd keep his silence.

"I won't, I promise. In ten minutes, go warn your grandfather that Thor is venturing to Jotunheim."

"Is he?"

"Not yet," Loki said with a smirk.

"Oh, father. Haven't you gotten Uncle into enough trouble today?"

"Just making sure Odin knows he's not fit to be King yet."

* * *

Loki had said ten minutes, expecting the cooler heads of Sif and Hogun to stall Thor's thirst for vengeance long enough for Odin to catch him on the way to the Bifrost. Instead, Hogun kept quiet, and Sif only gave a minor protest, before volunteering the rest of them to go with Thor.

It wouldn't be the first time Loki'd gotten caught in his own prank, but this one was proceeding to backfire startlingly quickly. They never should have made it to the Bifrost. Instead, they ended up face to face with Laufey – the King of the frost giants himself.

"Run home little princess," one of the frost giants said, just after Loki had managed to talk their way into safe passage home. It was no worse than anyone had ever called him, or even his son well out of the hearing range of Thor, but Thor took such insults so seriously.

Really, Loki himself had just called Thor a 'pretty little princess' the other day while mocking him. Thor had laughed it off then, so why was he taking it so personally now?

Still, fighting the frost giants was surprisingly easy. Most of them were stupider than Thor, who regularly fell for his illusions. Even so, he had never quite managed to get Thor to run himself off a cliff. Loki grinned, taking down the illusion with the flick of his wrist, and moved on to his next opponent.

Three more dead frost giants later, and his latest opponent managed to dodge his attack and get ahold of his wrist, which to both his and the frost giant's surprise, turned blue. The frost giant and Loki looked up at each other in stunned disbelief, and Loki lashed out taking the frost giant by surprise.

He then returned his eyes to his now blue wrist, which quickly changed back to its normal color. He turned his hand over again and again to make sure there was no more blue left, and then attacked another frost giant. He would wonder about the mystery later.

* * *

"Who told Odin where we were?"

"Haedrig," Loki said. He hadn't expected Thor to be _banished_, but then he hadn't expected Thor to make it to Jotunheim in the first place.

"Your son?" Sif asked, surprised.

"I sent him to do so. I never meant for Thor, or us, to reach the Bifrost before he had made it to Odin."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I can try my mother," Loki said. "My father already refused to hear me earlier."

* * *

Loki had left to see Frigga, but instead got sidetracked while passing the ?Hall of Weapons.? Inside was a Casket that had once belonged to the frost giants. Loki wondered if he would turn blue if he were to touch it. It was a simple matter to get past the guards, and he could always speak to his mother later.

"Don't," said Odin, before Loki could touch it.

"What am I?"

"You are my son."

"Am I?" Loki finally turned to face Odin. "When that frost giant grabbed me earlier, I had skin like his. Am I, one of them?"

"You are my son," Odin repeated.

"But I'm not, am I? Not really?"

"I have always loved you as if you were."

"Who am I? What am I? Why don't I look like them all the time!?" Loki grew more and more frantic with each question.

"You are Loki, my son. I found you, tossed aside, after the final battle against the frost giants."

"And you stole me?"

"No. You had been thrown away by them," Odin said. "I took you in. I could see nothing wrong with you, or any reason they would abandon you, apart from your size. I cast a spell, along with your mother's help, to give you Asgardian form."

"I am one of them then. Who?" Odin remained silent. "TELL ME!" Loki screamed.

"Laufey."

"L-Laufey?"

"I always said, _both_ of you were meant to be King."

"But only one of us could be," Loki finished. "And you could never have a frost giant on the throne of Asgard."

"That's not-" Odin began swaying and slowly moved to sit on the stairs. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Then what!?" Loki whirled around to yell at Odin, only to see him collapsed on the stairs. "Father?"

"I-"

"Father? GUARDS!"

* * *

"He told me what I am," Loki whispered to his mother after Odin was carried to his chambers.

"What you are, is our son, Loki," Frigga said. "It doesn't matter to us that you came from somewhere else. We have accepted you as our son, always."

"Is Haedrig?"

"He's half frost giant," Frigga said. "I'm not sure if his skin is from his mother, or if the spell passed down."

"I need to tell him."

Frigga nodded, "I will be remaining with your father for now. After informing Haedrig, please see to the duties of the King."

Loki nodded.

He hadn't wanted the throne like this.

* * *

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
